1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital cellular systems and, more particularly, to a method for controlling the transmitting power in a base station transceiver subsystem.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital cellular system such as a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) system or a PCS (Personal Communication System), when a call processing service cannot be provided or such service is partially limited due to abnormal circumstances present in a base station transceiver subsystem, the normal transmission of a transmitting power results in interference with other normal systems. In such a circumstance, service quality as a whole is reduced.